


Justice From The Sky

by Cloudstrel_z0rnator



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Flash CW, Gen, Hawkworld, Superman for All Seasons, The Dark Knight Returns, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstrel_z0rnator/pseuds/Cloudstrel_z0rnator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the DC universe with many twists. Inspired by Superman Of All Seasons, DCAU, The Dark Knight Returns, Arkhamverse, DCEU, and my own over-active imagination.<br/>Main League is an older Batman, a younger Superman, a much older Wonder Woman, Wally West, Kyle Rayner, an older Zatanna, an older J'onn, Thanagarian Hawkman and an older Aquaman. Don't worry about the age, the personalities are intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evil comes in many forms, but is scariest when human.

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start of this series. Updates may come slow but my brain has been filled with years worth of ideas. I may start a similar Marvel series.
> 
> Feedback please! I can't ask for more! I need it, I'm very inexperienced!

"Back in the day, the strangest cases we got were plant women, clay men and sightings of red blurs and green lights streaking across cities. Now, we have a man flying with a red cape while doing things that seemed impossible only 1 year ago.  
"The Superman" they call him. His powerset that we know so far is huge, his power levels that we know so far is off the charts, but the strangest part?  
He's a good guy.  
Atleast that's what it seems like. I've never been a trusting person but who else saves kittens from trees?"

A few chuckles were heard in the room, some fake, some real. Mostly fake. But after that there was silence, a silence that made the question seem less rhetorical. General Hastings opened his mouth to answer.

"Well, uh, I don't think anyone evil would do the things he's done, so he's a good guy, right?"  
"Wrong. He could be tricking us. Call it paranoia but I call it thinking smart. Altruism isn't something common and neither is this "Superman".  
Do you think he's actually a hero even when almost all the previous metahuman cases have been criminals, villains and all-around scumbags?"

There was another silence, some people were thoughtful, others felt scolded.  
 General Lane and Eiling were obviously thinking differently and both knew it. They glared at eachother without even knowing what the other was thinking.  
I knew though, Lane was thinking that we should give this Superman a chance and Eiling was thinking we should shoot him down and dissect him. Both were quite close to what I was thinking, but not close enough.

"That's why I'd like to propose the revival of CADMUS. We need to have not only proper defenses but also research centers dedicated to these new metas."

Several people opened their mouths to say something. Probably more pointless questions but Lane spoke before them, only a tad faster than Eiling.

"We've been going over this for weeks, ma'am, and you've made your case multiple times. I don't think anyone in this room would disagree with you now that you've done your magic, but what ARE proper defenses for people like the Superman and how are we going to research this new wave of metas?"  
General Lane always asking the real questions, cutting through the fluff and straight into the topic. No wonder his daughter became a reporter.

"To answer both questions, General Lane"  
Amanda Waller's mouth twitched into what might be called a smile

"We catch them"  
\------------------------------××××  
1 year later, Metropolis

Superman  
Real Name: Unknown  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: Unknown (Super Strength and Speed seem to indicate higher weight than our estimates)  
Powers:  
Flight  
-Max Speed: Unknown (Has moved at Mach 3 casually)  
-Super Strength  
-Limits: Unknown (Has lifted airplanes with strain)  
Super Speed  
-Limits: Unknown (Has been seen as a red and blue blur)  
Heat Vision  
-Temperature Limits: Unknown  
-Range: Unknown  
Freezing Breath  
-Temperature Limits: Unknown  
X-Ray Vision  
-Limits: Lead  
Invulnerability  
-Limits: Has been injured by the following  
\--Chemicals (blinded)  
\--Gas Explosion (minor damage)  
\--Electricity (Effective)  
\--Sonics (Causes heavy disorientation)  
\--Energy Blasts (Knocked back and stunned)  
\--"Magic"(Unknown energy wielded by "Magician" that causes random effects).

"This file is outdated." The man sighed wearily "How many times must you fail me before I decide to let Mercy just kill you?"

"Please, boss! Y'know I'm the only connection you gotta CADMUS!" The little man infront whimpered "I'll do better next time! Trust me, boss!"

"Hahaha, do you think you're my only connection? I've got people in every department, and I can easily get more in yours" The older man sneered at the man kneeling.This weakling had the 2nd highest position in this CADMUS lab? "Mercy, get rid of him. If even the assistant director at the Metropolis CADMUS base doesn't have access to the new files,"

Lex Luthor smirked an ugly smirk  
"Then, we'll get someone to break in"


	2. Gotham's Knight is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one needs, NEEDS, feedback. Its just a vhunk of dialogue which I'm fine at but I don't know how to add non dialogue parts and I don't knoe hoe to format it. Plz halp, senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman Centric. Alfred and Bruce talk alot. It's prettu short. Like I said these are short intros before the actual story and stuff

Tonight, Bruce Wayne entered the Bat-Cave

Bruce Wayne sighed. The dinner party was over but it didn't stop Bruce from wanting to something else to fill his nights. Something more thrilling, something more rewarding. But no. He vowed to stop years ago and while he had occasional visits to the Cave he  wouldn't wear the suit again. Not after those... incidents.  
"Sir"  
Bruce turned quickly, hand going to his utility belt, a belt his tuxedo didn't have- But Bruce recovered quickly  
"Al, I didn't hear you coming"  
"Well, I fixed the stealth capabilities of the elevator yesterday" Alfred said easily, not having flinched the entire time  
"Why would you fix it? We're not using the cave anymore" Bruce sat down on his chair and powered up the Bat-Computer  
"Really, Master Bruce?" Alfred plopped down some dishes of food near the Batcomputer "Then why do I keep finding you here these past few weeks?"  
Bruce paused his typing for a second before continuing "Well, what can I say? It's got the best computer in the house"  
"Its Superman isn't it?"

 

"I don'-"  
"Master Bruce, I know what you've been searching these nights, just like I did when you were a teenager" Alfred smirked slightly. "I know what you think of him"  
"And what do I think of him?"  
"You think he's another superpowered crook and you want to take him down, but you're scared. Scared of wearing the suit again. Scared of being sucked back in." Alfred had no smile now. Only a grave expression "Know this, Master Bruce. No matter how unwise a decision you make now, I will always have your back. And so will the rest of the famil-"  
"No. I quit being Batman because of all the damage I caused to the family. To my friends. To Gotham. People like me attract trouble" Batman turned to the monitor where a picture of Superman streaking across the sky was displayed "People like US attract trouble. I'll take him down before he turns Metropolis into the next Gotham and maybe then I can see what kind of person he is. See if he's really a hero or just another scumbag. But I'll do it as Bruce, not the Batman."

Bruce continued to research on the Computer.  
"You know it isn't true, Master Bruce. You aren't the reason why people like Scarecrow or Poison Ivy exist. When you quit 13 years ago these kinds of people still plagued Gotham."  
"And they left after. They came to fight the Batman. I didn't show so people decided to copy me. They died, got hospitalized or just ran away after getting more trouble in Gotham. When they stopped so did the new wave of criminals."  
"Bruce, you know as well as I that some of these copycats still exist but they haven't attracted any metas or psychos to Gotham in years."  
"Really, Al? Dollmaker, this Hood character, Professor Pyg, all of these guys are new!"  
"Then why haven't you stopped them! Master Bruce, I don't want to see you hurt or dead in the streets like your parents, I don't want to feel that pain again but I won't let you abandon your ideals, your morals, everything that makes you the man you are!"

Bruce paused. He paused for a long time, They both did. Then he spoke  
"Who am I then, Al?  
"..." Alfred struggled with himself. With his own thoughts. "That's up to you, Master Bruce"

 

"We'll patch the suit up tomorrow, Al. Tonight we prepare"

Bruce never left the cave.

Only Batman did


	3. Justice Rains and Corruption Reigns from Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkman! Hawkman in the Midwest Prison Island, a Super-Maximum Security prison that's the size of a large city. The Midwest Prison Security Department (MPSD) is corrupt and hide in their towers, only occasionally coming to actually do their jobs while the prisoners themselves walk on the prisonized streets of the Super-Max! 
> 
> Read Hawkworld to understand more of the backstory (the 1989 Graphic Novel is important with the Ostrander run being less so). Don't worry, I've kept the backstory basic and it will be explained later (maybe in an interlude with Hawkwoman).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback as always. Hope you enjoy this one, Hawkworld was a very backstory rich comic and is MY favorite of Hawkman.

"Get jammy, get flashed. That clear, meat?"  
The prisoner holding the shiv stopped mid-stab. Clearly intimidat-.  
"What the fuck's that even mean?!"  
Clearly confused. The English language was subliminally taught to me, but like all translation tech it may have failed just a feather. Slang was always hard to translate.  
"Uh, get eager with that knife, I get eager  
with my blaster. That clear, dirtbag?"  
There was a lull of activity that gave me more time to analyze the crime. Some prisoner was threating to stab another. Threats became action but I got here just in time. Another average patrol in Super-Max.

"Pff- I heard a' you. You the new "hero" we got in this place. I know you hero types, hell they the ones who caught me, you bitches don't kill, you think you scare me, featherbrain? You think you scare any one a' us?" The aggressor grabbed the other criminal, threw him infront, and grabbed him from behind. Classic. A human shield. "Why the hell you even bother with us? He's another crook like me! Let crooks deal with crooks! There ain't no justice in the Super Max!"

"You've just made a few mistakes" Hol quick-stepped to his side and fired his blaster  
"One: I'm not a hero" Contact to his thigh. Wound instantly cauterized so no worry about bleeding. Hol jumped forward and lashed out with a pistol-whip  
"Two: You don't know me"  
Contact to his nose. He was stunned but still armed. The criminal lashed out with three strikes. Hol dodged twice and caught the third hit  
"Three: crook or not, you would of killed him"  
Hol twisted his arm and jabbed his knee into the criminal's wounded thigh  
"Four: There wasn't any justice,"  
Hol slammed his gun into the side of his face  
"Now there is."  
Target neutralized.  
Just another average patrol in Super-Max.  
\-----  
Hol finally arrived back to his base. An abandoned station that was trashed last riot and left to fester by the MPSD. The top floors were cut off by the broken stairs and ladders but when you have wings it's hardly an issue. This place was a corrupt dungpile that remined him too much of Thanager. Of the Downside. 

Thanagar. He didn't know if he even missed it anymore. He arrived on Earth 10 months ago with his partner. The Thanagarians had sabatoged their ship and they've been stuck ever since. They completed their mission but Hol had to stop his partner from killing our target after ehat he did... what he did to all those men, women and children. Hol was half his wings to join her but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything, hell Shayera was the one who stopped him from killing him on Thanagar. Shayera didn't agree with him this time. They parted ways after that. Our target was shipped to the Midwest Prison City, an island with a prison the size of a large city where prisoners rome the streets and security sips wine on ivory towers. Familiar. Hol had snuck aboard the ships and has been doing what the MPSD hasn't.

Hol stopped reminescing and stocked up again. Time for the next shift.  
Probably just another average patrol in Super-Max  
\-------  
Months later, New Inmates Coming Tomorrow

"Tell me, Iron Bill" Katar Hol fluttered his mechanical wings "The new meat, the one I hear so much about, how'd he piss off so many of you? Rival gang member? Squeaked to the authorities?"  
There was a round of laughter from the metal skinned criminal  
"What's so funny?" Hol was only a bit amused. What's so special about this new guy? If he's kicking up such a fuss, he might need some more preparation for him. Or her.  
"Heheh, sorry Hawk, its jus' that you think he's actually a crook? Like us? Nah, he was a hero. One o' the good guys."  
Hol got a bit more interested.  
This guy was a hero? In his time outside Midwest he heard some whispers from the children about superpowered heroes, but like in Thanagar he thought they were either myths or just legends. 

Or like Hol himself, just flawed men with empty titles.

"Why'd he get arrested? Shouldn't heroes be the ones doing the arresting?"  
"Well, from what I heard from the Prison-Sec he assassinated some business guy, then he got exposed as some big CEO or billionaire or somethin', a business rival o' the victim." Iron Bill almost seemed disappointed in the guy. Maybe even crooks look up to heroes? Or ex-heroes. Maybe that's why he became Hol's new informant.

"So, I guess I've got to devote more time in ny schedule to protect this guy- What's funny this time?" Hol was more exasparated this time while Iron Bill laughed harder than he did before.  
"Sorry, sorry, Hawk-pfffhaha, but if your gonna change your schedule you-you-bwahaha!"  
"I what, Bill?"  
"You better make it so you save us crooks,"  
Bill laughed a bit more. The metallic noise getting almost grating to Hol

 

"From the Green Arrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback!
> 
> Also, I wan't to start with small little intros for everyone. Next chappie isn't the break-in, its a Batman one


End file.
